1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transferring a video image, and more particularly to a method for transmitting a man-machine operation picture, a mobile video device thereof, and a video system using the same, which are applicable for transmitting a displaying content of a man-machine operation picture of a first mobile video device to that of a second mobile video device by a video conversation.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, when transmitting a video data, a mobile video device obtains an image, and retrieves an image to acquire more than one frame data.
The image, for example, is the picture provided by using a shooting module disposed in the mobile video device, or is the picture provided by reading the image file stored by the mobile video device in advance. The shooting module disposed in the mobile video device includes a low-magnification image-pickup lens, applicable for taking a picture of a user of the mobile video device, and a high-magnification image-pickup lens, applicable for shooting an outdoor scene to produce a picture.
A processor of the mobile video device periodically retrieves an image file or shoots an image to generate the frame data described above. The processor compresses the frame data into a video data according to a video format of, for example, H.263, H.264 or MPEG-4 format.
The mobile video device transfers the video data to a mobile video device as an opposite party in a conversation through a video communication protocol (such as H.223) to complete the vide data transmission. When transmitting the video data, the mobile video device may transmit the voices collected by a microphone of the mobile video device to the mobile video device as the opposite party in the conversation as well.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a video conversation in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1A, a first user has a first mobile video device 1, and a second user has a second mobile video device 2. The first mobile video device 1 and the second mobile video device 2 transfer a video data, together with voices made by the first user and the second user respectively, between each other via a video communication protocol, thereby providing the first user and the second user with a video conversation with image and voice communications.
FIG. 1B is a schematic view of a scenario for the user in any party to provide an information in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1B, when the first mobile video device 1 stores a data (such as a phone number of a friend) needed by the second user, the first user needs to activate a function module in the first mobile video device 1 that can view the phone number of the friend and informs the second user about the data of the phone number orally.
Alternatively, if the first mobile video device 1 and the second mobile video device 2 are mobile video devices of the same type or have the same or similar function modules, when the first user intends to instruct the second user about skills of using the function modules, he/she can only teach the skills of using the function module to the second user orally, and the second user can only learn to use the function module according to oral statements of the first user.